All is Fair in Love and War
by SnakeLordess
Summary: The battle for love is on between Tohru Honda and the Sohma's
1. Prologue

Prologue

Yuki was led down the dark corridor to Akito's room, holding tightly to his mother's hand.

"Mom, please don't make me go!" he cried. "Let me stay with you!"

"Tsk!" was his mother's curt reply. "You should be grateful that the head of house is so fond of you!"

"But mother!" he wailed.

His mother pulled away her hand and slapped him.

"Now be quiet!" she ordered, "Do you want to annoy Akito?"

Yuki buried his face in his sleeve and sniffed. Why didn't his mother understand? The two of them stopped outside Akito's room and his mother knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in," said a soft voice. Yuki's mom opened the door and pushed Yuki through.

"Be good, Yuki," his mother told him. "You are very special to be born in the year of the rat." Yuki looked terrified but went in to see Akito anyway.

"Akito?" he whispered. Akito looked up.

"Good, I though that you were never going to get here," Akito hissed.

"I-I'm sorry, Akito," he apologized nervously. Akito sneered and motioned with her hand.

"Come here," she commanded. Yuki gulped and nervously walked toward the head of house. She smiled.

"You know your mother's right, Yuki," she cooed, "you are VERY special to have been born in the year of the rat. You'll see." He said nothing but trembled slightly.

Akito's smiled widened. "Now take a seat, make yourself at home." Yuki obeyed her command and took a seat next to her. He flinched as she reached over and snatched his hand.

"W-what are you…doing?" Yuki asked shakily, his eyes widening.

"Oh nothing," she answered, taking a small knife out of her obi. Yuki gasped and tried to pull free but she held him fast. "Don't worry, dear Yuki, I would never hurt you."

Akito then put the sharp blade to his finger and cut it with one quick motion. Yuki yelped and tried to pull away once again but Akito refused to let him go.

"Look," She said, squeezing his finger so the blood dripped out of the wound. "This is our future. Nothing but violence and pain!"

Yuki screamed in fright and finally managed to regain his freedom. Akito just stared at the flood on her fingers, the knife still in her hand. Yuki curled up in one corner of the room trying to get away from Akito. She was completely out of her mind. She had just said that she would never hurt him.

"Akito, that hurt a lot," Yuki whined. Akito rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Yuki, I was only showing you the future. That shouldn't scare you that much," Akito crooned. "Now come here." Yuki shook his head.

"Stay away from me. I don't like you," he cried. Akito's face colored with anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Stop being so ungrateful," Akito spat. Yuki cried even harder.

"No, just leave me alone!" he cried again. Akito jumped to her feet.

"YOU MAY BE THE RAT BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISOBEY ME!" Akito screamed. From where she sat she grabbed a whip and walked over to him. "You're going to pay for that." She lashed the whip out and caught Yuki by the ankles making him scream in pain, pleading for her to stop. Akito just laughed and yanked on the whip, causing Yuki to scream harder.

"Please Akito!" he half sobbed. Akito immediately released the whip and kneeled next to him, taking his chin in her hand.

"Don't you ever treat me with such disrespect again," she said, and slapped him with her free hand. Yuki yelped quietly and tried to turn away from Akito but she only tightened her grip on his chin.

Yuki winced in discomfort and looked up to his captor. Her eyes were black and her face contorted in rage, a wicked smiled plastered across her face.

"A…kito," he asked. She said nothing but continued to stare at him with that crazy smile.

Suddenly her arms dropped to her sides and she fell to her knees, laughing. Yuki started at her in terror and tumbled away from her shaking frame. He didn't know what was going on but something was wrong with Akito. He wanted out! Akito laughed so hard that tears started to roll down her face. Never before had she terrified anyone as she had just done to Yuki. In fact, she thought that it was fun.

"You are a freak. Imagine what all the other children would think if they saw you transform," Akito crooned, when she had finally got a grip on her laughter. Yuki shrank back and pulled his knees up to his chin. He wished that she would just stop.

"Am I really that different?" Yuki asked. Akito looked at him with a face that was completely serious.

"Of course you are that different. You are a boy who changes into a rat when a girl hugs you. You're a freak," Akito gloated. A tear fell from Yuki's face. He gave a quick glance at the door before he looked back at Akito.

"Will anyone ever love me even though I am so different?" Yuki asked. The young Akito smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you. I am the only person that will ever matter to you. I am the only one who will ever love you," Akito told him. Yuki gave him a strange look. There were some things about Akito that he would never understand. Like her crazy obsession with the members of the zodiac.

"You will love me?" Yuki asked. Akito smiled her crazy smile again.

"You have to promise never to disobey me again," she whispered in his ear. Yuki cringed at the malice in her voice. At that moment the door slid open and Shigure walked in.

"Yuki,' he started, "your mother's here to pick you up."

Yuki was ready to get up and bolt for the door but Akito cut in, "actually, Yuki is going to stay for dinner."

"Bu--" he stopped when he saw the look on Akito's face. Akito smiled at Shigure. Shigure blushed slightly when he saw the pleading look on the young girl's face.

"All right. Yuki, I'll tell your mother to pick you up tomorrow morning," Shigure said, sliding the door shut. Yuki cringed at the prospect but was forced to agree.

"Yes, Shigure," he said quietly. Akito smiled at Shigure as he left and then turned to Yuki.

"Come with me Yuki, to the garden," she said. She stood up and took the boy's hands in her own, rather roughly, and pulled him through the doorway and down the hall. Yuki allowed himself to be led by Akito who was using quite a lot of force to make him comply with her requests.

"You know Akito; you don't have to hold my hand that tight. I'm not going to run away," Yuki said. Akito stopped walking so suddenly that Yuki ran into her.

"I'm not so sure that I trust you. After all, you are the rate," she said. Yuki looked confused.

"But I thought the rat was a special zodiac sign." Akito smirked.

"The rat was the one who told the cat the wrong date for the new years banquet in the story," Akito explained. "The rat is the reason why the cat isn't part of the zodiac. Just as you are the reason why Kyo Sohma isn't considered a part of this family." Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes.

"I really am the reason why he's not at new years?" Yuki asked. Akito laughed out loud.

"Yes, but that is okay. I don't like cats anyhow," she replied. With that she led Yuki out to her special garden with little white birds fluttering everywhere.

"Your garden is really beautiful at night," Yuki commented. "Just like you." Akito looked at the young boy in surprise.

"I'm beautiful?" Yuki smiled.

"Of course, you're the only one I could and ever will love." Akito smirked happily at the compliment and took a seat on the steps, pulling Yuki down with her. She finally released his hand and he rubbed his sore wrists. He was amazed by how strong Akito's grip was.

Silence fell between the two and they sat and watched birds fly about the garden. After about twenty minutes Akito suddenly gasped and fell to the ground.

"A-Akito? Akito, what's wrong?!" Yuki wailed. The head of house opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Violent tremors shook through her body and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Akito!" Yuki screamed once more, shaking her shoulders in the process. Her eyes widened and she let out a long scream that seemed to be filled with pain.

"Someone help!" he yelled. When no one came running Yuki panicked. He pulled Akito to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

"Akito, please say something," Yuki whispered, tears falling onto her face. Once again when she opened her mouth no words came out. Just a scream that was filled with pain.

"Y-Yuki…" she managed, but she didn't get to say anything else before her body went limp in Yuki's arms. Yuki started to cry even harder.

"Shigure! Hatori! Somebody…anybody…help me!" Yuki scream. He tried to pick Akito up but she was heavier than she looked. Finally, the sounds of running footsteps met his ears and Hatori and Shigure came into the garden. Hatori took Akito in his arms and Shigure bent down next to Yuki.

"What happened Yuki? We need to know so we can help Akito," Shigure said. After Yuki had calmed down a little he looked up at Shigure.

"We were just sitting out here watching the birds and she collapsed in tremors and pain," Yuki muttered. Shigure exchanged a glance at Hatori.

"I'm going to take her to my office and look at her," Hatori said before he left. Yuki started to cry again.

"Will she be okay?" he asked. Shigure nodded.

"Yes, this isn't the first time this had happened."


	2. Chapter 1

One—several years later

A bird rested on Akito's finger as she sat on the porch. Today was the first day of spring and Hatori had requested that the head of house remain outside. He said that fresh air would do her some good. Suddenly a wave of dizziness swept through Akito. The bird on her finger took flight as she curled up, shaking uncontrollably. Luckily for her Hatori was passing by and rushed to her side.

"Akito, what's wrong?" Hatori asked, fearing the worst.

"Someone has transformed. I can feel it in my body," she whispered as tremors continued to run the length of her spine. Hatori closed his eyes.

"You need to go to bed now. Your body is under a lot of stress right now," he said. Akito shook her head violently.

"Sh-Shigure. Get Shigure," Akito whimpered.

XXX

Shigure sat lounging at his computer scrolling through his work when the phone rang. Rather than calmly answer it he bounded over like the puppy he was.

"Hey Haari, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

'_It's Akito_.' Shigure's face fell.

"What about her? Is she all right?" he asked worriedly.

'_I'm sure she'll be fine, but she's requested that you come see her at the main house right away_,' came Hatori's response.

Shigure took a deep breath. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Akito.

"I'll be right over," he said. "Make sure to tell her I'm coming."

XXX

Akito lay on her futon still shaking with Hatori by her side. The major headache was gone but the after sickness was still there.

"Shigure says he's going to be here as soon as he can," Hatori said, resting a hand on Akito's back. Normally Akito would have pushed him away but at the moment she didn't have any strength to.

"I just want Shigure," she mumbled. Tears started to drip off her face and the tremors got even worse. Hatori knew that the head of house was really sick when she started to cry.

"Don't worry. He'll be here in no time, I promise. In fact I don't think he will be leaving Main House until he is positive you are feeling better," Hatori reassured her. Akito smiled at that prospect. At that moment the door was slid open and Shigure stepped in, his eyes solemn as they landed on the ill Akito.

"Akito…" he said, dropping to his knees beside the futon and pulling the head of house into his arms. "It's going to be all right." Running his fingers through her silky hair. Akito sighed and relaxed as much as she could.

"Don't leave me Shigure, please," she cried. "Don't leave me!" Shigure pressed his lips against her hair.

"I won't don't worry," he said. He held her shaky frame and turned to Hatori, nodding for him to leave. Hatori got up in reply and headed out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

"Shh, Akito," he murmured, "I'm here. Are you all right now?" Akito waited a few moments before she replied. She wasn't sure if another bought was going to hit her again.

"Shigure, why did I have to be the Jade Emperor? Why me?" Akito asked, looking up at him. However, before he could reply the same dizziness swept over Akito and she was taken a hold of another tremor wave. "I want Tohru out of here." Shigure pulled away slightly, her grip tightening on his arm as he did so. She started into his eyes with a calm threat, her face pale with sickness.

"Akito…" Shigure said in shock. "You're not well, you need to lay down and get some rest." He pulled himself free as Akito's shaking hands loosened their grip and lay Akito back onto the futon, his arms supporting her. As Akito lay back she refused to let go of Shigure. It was as if she were determined to hold onto him forever.

"Get Tohru Honda away from the zodiac members or she'll be the death of me," Akito growled. She was about to say something else when more tremors ran through her and the headache returned. For the time being the fight was pushed out of her. Shigure sighed and cupped Akito's face with his hands. Brushing his lips against hers he said quietly and slowly, "yes Akito." Akito's tears stopped ever so slowly and she fell into a deep sleep that was coated by a fever.

The next morning when she looked around her room Shigure was no place to be seen. As panic rose up in her, she bolted from her room and frantically darted around the house.

'_He's left you. He's really left you_,' she thought. She sniffed slightly at the thought of loosing Shigure.

Akito's search eventually led her to Hatori's office where she found her doctor and Shigure talking.

"Shigure," she cried, throwing herself into his arms. The man looked shocked, as did Hatori.

"Akito, you are in no fit state to be out of bed!" Hatori snapped.

"Hatori's right," Shigure said, prying Akito off him so he had a chance to look at her. Her face was still pale and a single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his finger and pulled Akito into a hug once again. "Everything's all right, Akito, so why don't you go back to bed." Akito held onto the front of Shigure's suit and refused to do as she was told.

"I'm not going back to bed until that Tohru thing is off of Sohma property for good!" Akito growled. Shigure looked hassled.

"Akito," he said in an exasperated tone, "it's 6:30 in the morning. What do you want me to do?"

Hatori got up and rested his hand on Akito's shoulder.

"Go back to bed Akito, we can discuss this later." Akito's temper flared. She slapped Hatori as hard as she could (which wasn't all that hard) and pushed away from Shigure.

"GET HER OFF MY PROPERTY NOW!" Akito screamed tears of anger falling off her cheeks. Without the support of Shigure, Akito was not stable. She collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap.

XXX

"Yuki, did Shigure say when he was coming back from Main House?" Tohru asked, some 4 hours later. Yuki looked thoughtful.

"He should be home soon, don't worry," he said. Tohru nodded and went about making breakfast for Kyo, Yuki, and herself. While she was in the kitchen the phone rang and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

'_Tohru, this is Hatori. Shigure wanted me to tell you that he is coming home around noon and that he is going to bring Akito with him_,' Hatori explained.

"Of course, Hatori." When the conversation ended she went to find Yuki.

"Akito is coming?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded slowly, she knew how sensitive he was about Akito.

"Yes, she's going to be staying here with Shigure, are you sure you're okay with that?" Tohru asked. Yuki shrugged but didn't anything because at that moment Kyo walked into the room.

XXX

Akito looked panic stricken.

"HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME TO YOUR HOUSE? I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH THAT TOHRU THING AND THAT STUPID CAT!" she screamed at Shigure as she watched him pack her bags. Shigure sighed.

"Akito, you need to come with Hatori and me so we can sort this out." Akito huffed in reply. "And plus," Shigure added, "You'll get to see the books I'm writing." He winked.

Akito put on her over-robe and studied what Shigure was putting in her bag, mostly medicine and extra layers of clothing.

"I think we're finished," Shigure said with a smiled, wrapping an around

Akito.

"THAT HOUSE HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED BY HER! I REFUSE TO SET FOOT INSIDE!" she howled pulling away from. Shigure sighed and Hatori walked in.

"Momiji wanted to come along, would that be okay, Akito?" Hatori asked. Akito sighed.

"I don't care if the brat stays or goes," she mumbled, "but I don't want Tohru touching me!"

"Don't worry, Akito, we won't let Miss Honda near you," Hatori reassured. He didn't say that because he wanted Akito to be happy, but because he didn't want Tohru to get hurt her by her again. Last time they met it wasn't exactly friendly.

He looked over at Shigure from the corner of his eye and could see the concern on his face. Hatori was sure that they were bothering think the same thing.

At that moment the door slid open and they all turned to see Momiji enter hesitantly. Akito glared at the year of the rabbit and he looked down at the floor.

"So Momiji, you're coming with us?" Shigure asked, breaking the silence. Momiji nodded once and went over to stand beside Hatori.

"Well," Shigure said, bending over and picking up Akito's bag, "I guess we're ready to go." All of them got into Hatori's car and tried to settle down. Shigure sat in the front with Hatori and Momiji was forced to with in the backseat with Akito who was in a terrible mood.

"Make this as fast as possible Shigure. I don't want to have to look at her longer than I have to," Akito said. Hatori winced when Akito refused to use Tohru's name.

"We won't be at Shigure's house for more than three days," Hatori explained to her.

"THREE DAYS?!" she shrieked, causing everyone in the car to cover their ears.

"Ow…"Shigure said lightly.

Hatori massaged is temples and grimaced. He should've known this was coming.

"We're going to be there for three days so we can discuss this," he said. Momiji covered his ears and shrunk down in his seat, preparing himself.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Akito screamed angrily, trying to throw off Shigure who was reaching back to try and calm her down.

Shigure winced at the volume of her voice.

"Please Akito, try and calm down…we're only doing this for you," he begged. Akito continued to fight off Shigure. There was no way she was going to let them to torture her like this for three days.

"Akito…" Momiji started. "I can make sure that Tohru stays busy the entire time you're there." Akito glared at him before her hand snapped out and smacked the rabbit.

"I don't want you anywhere near her. While we're there I forbid you to leave my side," Akito hissed. Momiji sank even lower in his seat but nodded anyway clutching his stinging cheek.

"Akito, please, calm down a little," Shigure pleased. Then he realized that trying to calm her down was what was setting her off.

"QUITE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled. Shigure once again flinched at the noise.

"Akito, I'm sorry," Shigure repeated, "but please try to calm down." He took her hand and held it against his cheek. "Please," he breathed once again.

Hatori could tell that this was having a good effect on Akito but added, "Please Akito, fighting isn't going to make you feel any better."

The head of house narrowed her eyes and clamped her jaw shut but complied with their requests. Pulling her hand free, she settled into the backseat next to a frightened Momiji.

"Fine," she spat, "I'll go along with this for now but keep in mind that I'm the one who's in charge here!" She glared at everyone, Shigure in particular, before pulling her knees up to her chest and drowning the car in silence.

Hatori and Shigure both sighed in relief but Momiji held his breath. After what seemed like hours Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Akito arrived at Shigure's house.

"Well, we're here," Hatori announced. Shigure got out of the car and walked over to Akito's side to get her out. When he opened the door Akito got out gracefully and refused to look at anyone.

Once they were all situated, Shigure led them into the house where they were greeted by: Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"It's nice to see you again, Akito," Tohru said. Everyone who had ridden with Akito took a step away from her.

"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU STUPID, UGLY GIRL!" Akito screamed. She turned on her heel and swept back out to the car. Shigure put a hand to his head.

"Now you've done it," he muttered.

Hatori went after Akito and motioned for Yuki to come with him.

"You're the only one that can reassure her," he explained. Yuki looked nervous but followed him despite the fact.

After the two left Tohru asked shakily, "did I say something wrong…?"

Shigure laughed half heartedly and answered, "no…well yes. Akito's a little upset at the moment." He scratched his head, still smiling. Tohru looked down at the floor totally ashamed of herself.

"I've never had someone hate me before," she mumbled. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Akito doesn't like many people," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Two

"Akito, come on out of the car. Tohru didn't mean to upset you," Hatori said trying to help calm Akito down. Yuki was shaken slightly about what was going to happen to him. Akito got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT SHE WOULDN'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR HER VOICE!" she screamed. Yuki and Hatori both shrunk back in fear.

"Akito-san," Yuki started, but before he was finished he found himself flying across the yard and crashing through the front door.

"JUST ERASE HER MEMORY!" Akito yelled at Hatori. Shigure could see how bad the situation was getting and ran over to aid his friend. Shigure approached Akito and tried to take hold of her arm but she whipped away, slapping Shigure in the process.

"DON'T TRY TO CALM ME DOWN!" she shrieked. "I WANT THAT GIRL OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Oh dear..." Hatori whispered.

They all turned to see Tohru heading towards them. Akito screaming in rage and tried to lunge at her but Hatori held her back. "LET ME GO!!! I'LL KILL HER!! I'LL KILL HER!"

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, running out into the yard and stopping dead in his tracks next to Tohru. He stared at the enraged Akito with fearful eyes.

Yuki got up from his spot on the ground and moved around the struggling, and still screaming, Akito so he could stand next to Tohru.

"Honda-san," Yuki whispered, "stay back." Tohru refused to listen to her two friends. She slowly began to walk forward.

"I have to talk to her. Kyo, Yuki let me do this," she said. They both gave her worried glances.

"She can and will kill you if given the chance," Kyo told her. Tohru nodded.

"I know." She start towards Akito and gave Hatori a sign for him to let go of Akito. He gave her a fearful look. He knew that some where in her kimono Akito had a small pocket knife. He let the head of house go.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she screamed at Tohru. She ran at the girl and tackled her to the ground. Tohru screamed in pain. She hadn't realized that Akito could hit so hard. Again and again Akito slammed Tohru's head into the ground.

"Stop it Akito," Tohru whimpered. Akito laughed at the girl's pain.

"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU GOT INVOLVED WITH THE SOHMA'S!" She yelled. Akito pulled out her knife to stab the poor girl but Kyo stopped her with his body. When he slammed into Akito it knocked her to the ground where she lay still and unmoving. Shigure started forward and dropped to the ground.

"Akito, speak to me Akito," he whispered. There was a soft moan in reply but nothing other than that. Kyo starred in horror at what he had done. Yuki kneeled next to Tohru while Shigure shook Akito's shoulders. "Akito? Akito!" he cried.

"Here," Hatori said, taking Akito into his arms and checking her. "It's okay, she's just stunned. She should wake up in a little bit." Shigure sighed. Shigure took Akito is his arms and cradled her close to his chest. Tears slowly dripped down his face and landed on her eyes. Kyo couldn't believe that he had actually knocked out Akito.

"She'll be okay won't he?" Kyo asked. Hatori shrugged.

"Physically she'll be fine. But her temper will be extremely scary," Hatori said. He then turned to Tohru.

"Will I be okay?" she asked. Hatori shook his head.

"We're going to have to make sure that someone is with you at all times," Hatori said. "Akito is serious about killing you. This might get so bad...that you end up like Kana. Where you want to forget." Tohru put her face in her hands and Kyo put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," he soothed, "we're not going to let him near you."

Yuki kneeled next to Akito and addressed Hatori, "When will she wake up?" Hatori just shrugged.

"Who knows," he answered.

Yuki nodded once and turned to Tohru and Kyo.

"Miss Honda," she looked up at him, "I think it would be best if you stayed at either of your friend's homes until this is over. Can you do that?" he asked.

"...Yes," came her weak reply. Kyo helped her up off the ground and led her inside to gather her things.

Shigure wiped his face and readjusted Akito on his lap.

"Well," he said smiling slightly, "at least now we can get her into the house without her putting up a fight." Hatori chuckled and helped his friend sling the unconscious Akiko's arms around each others necks and together they carried her into the house. They carried Akito up to Shigure's room and Hatori laid out the futon that Shigure slept on.

"We'll let her rest until she wakes up," Hatori said. Shigure nodded.

"How do you think Tohru is taking all of this?" he asked. Hatori sighed. Just as he was about to reply Momiji walked into the room.

"Where should I stay for now? Akito told me that I should stay with her all the time," Momiji said. Shigure and Hatori looked at him.

"Why don't you just sit in here until she wakes up," Hatori said. Momiji looked frightened at the thought.

"You don't think that she will try to kill me do you?" he asked. Shigure smiled.

"No, I think she is only mad at Miss Honda for now," Shigure replied. Momiji smiled slightly at the reassurance and sat next to Akito's head. Shigure stroked the wisps of hair out of Akito's face and traced her jaw with his finger before leaving the room. Hatori patted Momiji on the head before following Shigure.

XXX

Momiji looked down at the head of house and flinched when her finger moved. Akito's eye fluttered open and when she saw Momiji, she sighed.

"At least you are doing as I told you," she muttered. She slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Can I get you something?" Momiji asked.

"Get Shigure and make sure not to get near Honda," Akito snapped. Momiji looked down at the floor.

"I think she went to go stay with a friend," he told her. Akito smirked.

"Is that so?" Momiji nodded and she laughed.

"Well that makes things much easier!" she exclaimed. "Now go get Shigure."

"Yes Akito," Momiji answered and bolted out the door.

Akito watched as he left and lay on her side, staring at the door. Why did Shigure always leave her? No matter how many times he promised to stay with her he'd leave the first chance he was given. Akito huffed and rolled so that she faced the ceiling. When Shigure opened the door he was greeted by the back of Akito's hand hitting his face.

"What's wrong Akito. You look more upset than usual," he commented.

"Why is it that every time you promise not to leave you end up being gone when I wake up?" Akito asked, allowing Shigure to come in. "This time you sent Momiji to stay with me." Shigure sighed.

"Hatori and I were discussing what to do about Tohru's memory," Shigure explained. Akito raised an eye brow.

"Really now?" she asked. "Well, what is your discussion?"

"We are going to leave her memory alone unless you upset her again and she begs to forget like Kana did," Shigure informed his love. Akito looked shocked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET THE BRAT KEEP HER MEMORY?!" She yelled. Shigure flinched.

"Yes, that is what we were planning on," he said. Just as Akito was about to reply Shigure's editor burst in looking fit to cry.

"SHIGUUUURRRRE! WHY?! WHY DON'T YOU EVER MEET THE DEADLINE!?!?!" the woman screamed. Akito stared at her with her mouth gaping open and Shigure scratched the back of his head.

"Um....Akito this is Mei, my editor," Shigure explained. "Mei this is Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma household." Apparently the flustered woman hadn't heard him because she was in crying hysterics and pounding on Shigure's chest.

Akito narrowed her eyes.

'_This woman was so annoying! How the hell does Shigure put up with her_?!' she thought angrily. Akito glared at Mei with great dislike. Shigure got a little nervous at the look on her face.

"Akito, there is no need to look like you are going to kill Mei. She is just upset because I haven't given her the last 800 pages of my book," Shigure said. Akito didn't really pay attention to his babble.

"MEI, GET AWAY FROM SHIGURE BEFORE I DECIDE I WANT YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Akito scream. Mei stopped pounding on Shigure's chest and looked at Akito.

"B-but you don't understand!" she wailed. "SSSSSHHHHHIIIIIGGGGUUUUUREEEE, I need those last 800 pages." Shigure pushed her off and took a hold of Akito's wrist. Her temper seemed to only get worse.

"Get her out of her before I kill her," Akito growled. Shigure nodded.

"Mei, right now isn't a good time for you to be here. This family is under a lot of stress at the moment," Shigure told. Mei continued to cry.

"I'm under a lot of stress right now Shigure. I've had to push the deadline back three times now," Mei whimpered. Akito had had enough. She swung her hand around and send Mei down the stairs.

"How do you put up with her Shigure?" Akito asked, calmly walking out onto the landing.

"I just ignore her most of the time," he replied. "Besides it is fun to torment her. She is such a good sport."

"I see," Akito whispered. "You can be such a low life."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
"So Tohru, why have you asked if you could stay here?" Saki asked. Tohru looked down at the ground.

"No reason, I just want to spend more time with you and Arisa," she said. Arisa raised an eye brow at her.

"Do you need me to talk to the prince about this?" she asked. Tohru shook her head.

"No, no, I just think I should give them some space," Tohru reasoned. A stray hair popped out of Saki's head.

"My electric waves are sensing that you were hurt by the head of the Sohma house," she said in a mystical tone. Arisa glared at Tohru.

"Do you want me to beat this head of house up?" she asked. Tohru shook her head again.

"That would only upset Shigure and I'm not sure he would want me back at the house if you did that," Tohru whispered. "Well okay Tohru, whatever you say" Arisa said shrugging. Saki and Arisa suddenly stood up and walked out of the house. Tohru figured that they were going to go get some food for later and lay back on the futon Saki had loaned her.

**XXX  
**  
"I think we need to pay a visit to Shigure's house," Saki said. Arisa nodded her head.

"I couldn't agree more."

As they made their way up Shigure's steps they heard a mixture of screams, bangs, and crashes coming from inside the house. Saki and Arisa both looked at each other before knocking on the door. Kyo was the one who answered the door.

"Um... can I help you?" he asked, wincing as a huge crash sounded in the background.

Arisa placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?! Why can't Tohru stay here?!" she hollered. Kyo back up slightly

"Okay, hold it Yankee. There is a very upset Akito inside and you might get killed," Kyo warned Arisa. Saki looked up.

"There are very strange electric signals coming from inside. This can't be a good sign," Saki commented.

"What are the signals, Saki?" Arisa asked. Saki waited a moment before she answered.

"They are coming from someone who..." she was cut off by Mei flying through the door and then Arisa and Saki met Akito. Her short black hair was hanging in her eyes and both her pink and white kimono were askew.

"If you come near Shigure again, I will kill you without a second thought," Akito snarled advancing on the editor. Then she noticed Arisa and Saki.

"Who are you?" she growled. Arisa and Saki backed up.

"We are friends of Tohru. I'm Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima," Arisa introduced. Akito flew into another rage.

"I DONT WANT ANYONE WHO ISN'T A SOHMA NEAR THIS HOUSE OR NEAR THE MAIN HOUSE," Akito yelled. Arisa may have been a Yankee but even she backed up at the sight of Akito being mad. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Akito screamed, "GO!" Arisa took another step back and pushed Saki behind her.

"I think we'd better go now," she whispered to her friend. Saki nodded in agreement. As they turned to leave, Arisa once again addressed Kyo.

"We're still going to talk about this." Kyo looked worried. He slowly shook his head at Arisa and Saki.

"It would be better anyway if Tohru stayed with you or her grandfather. We shouldn't have allowed an outsider in our family," Kyo said turning away from the two girls. Both of Tohru's friends looked shocked as did Hatori, Momiji, Mei, Shigure, Yuki, and Akito. Akito, however, smiled at his reply.

"I may just let you join the family if you keep thinking like that," she replied. Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Arigato, Akito," he said. Shigure stepped into the conversation.

"Arisa, Saki, tell Tohru that she isn't going to be aloud back here for a while. We need to let Akito make some decisions," Shigure said, and then he turned his attention to his editor. "As for you Mei, I will no longer put up with you acting like a child. Be mature for once or I will find a new editor." Mei looked shocked but Akito looked smug.

"B-but, Shigure, how will you ever get back into the publishing world?" Mei asked.

"I have ways, trust me," he said. Then he dismissed the three outsiders.

XXX

"Tohru, we're back," Saki said as she and Arisa entered the room that their friend was staying in. Tohru looked up.

"Where did you go?" she asked. The two girls exchanged glances.

"We're sorry, we went to Shigure's house. We didn't know that problem there would be as mean as Akito," Arisa said, sadly hanging her head. Tohru was shocked.

"Did Akito hurt you?" Tohru asked. Saki shook her head.

"No, the important question is did she hurt you?" Saki asked. Tohru shuddered.

"Yes, but I'll be fine. It was just a few bruises," she said. Arisa frowned at her friend's answer and Saki looked sympathetic.

"Well one thing's for sure," Arisa said, "you're not going back to that house unless we give the go-ahead!"

"Bu-"Tohru started to argue held Saki set her hand on her shoulder.

"We can't let you go back," she continued, "it's too dangerous right now." Tohru just nodded and sat down on the couch, wiping her eyes. Tohru knew that her friends had won this one. Besides, she didn't want to forget.

XXX

Hatori, Akito, and Shigure sat around the table discussing what was to be done.

"Everyone here knows what I want. I think it would be best for everyone if she forgot," Akito voiced. Hatori and Shigure exchanged glances.

"It might be best for her but what about for this family?" Hatori asked. Akito glared at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Akito snapped. Shigure sighed.

"Ever since Tohru came into our lives Yuki and Kyo have been getting along better. Not perfectly, but better," Shigure said. "I don't think letting her know the secret was the best idea but it has helped some." Akito looked horror-struck at what Shigure was saying. She was so upset that she stood up and backed up against the wall.

"WE DONT NEED SOMEONE FROM OUTSIDE TO HELP US!" she screeched before she ran from the room. Shigure got up and followed her out the door. He found her standing in the garden, tears pouring off her face.

"Why don't you want someone to help us?" Shigure asked. "I know I will never stop loving you if she continues to live here." Akito turned to face him.

"How can you say that?! Ever Since you left Sohma house you've been distant," Akito cried. "Then when she moved in you haven't even spoken to me except for those rare occasions!"

"First of all, you kicked me out of Sohma house and told me you never wanted to see me again. Second of all, I tend to get injured when I speak to you," he replied in frustration. Akito opened her mouth to protest but realized that everything he had just said was true.

Before either of them realized it, Akito was showering Shigure with kisses. He smiled inwardly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and captured her mouth with his. When they broke apart they realized Hatori was watching form the porch. Akito tried to glared at him but found her heart was too filled with joy.

"So Akito," Hatori started, as he walked towards the couple, "have you come to a decision about Miss Honda's memory?" Now Akito remembered how to scowl.

"I don't need help from the likes of her. She may keep her memory but if I find that she is around Yuki, Kyo, or the other's I will make her want to forget with every fiber in her being," Akito growled.

"Understood," Hatori and Shigure said in unison.


End file.
